Wireless display (WD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. The source device and each of the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices with wireless communication capabilities. As mobile devices, for example, one or more of the source device and the sink devices may comprise mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. As wired devices, for example, one or more of the source device and the sink devices may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, and the like, that include wireless communication capabilities.
The source device sends media data, such as audio and/or video data, to one or more of the sink devices participating in a particular communication session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices renders the received media data on its display and audio equipment. In some cases, a user of a sink device may apply user inputs to the sink device, such as touch inputs and remote control inputs. In the WD system, the user inputs are sent from the sink device to the source device. The source device processes the received user inputs from the sink device and applies the effect of the user inputs on subsequent media data sent to the sink device.